1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to advantageous hinge systems and, more particularly, to hinge systems having particular utility in telecommunication cabinet applications, e.g., low profile cabinet assemblies.
2. Background Art
As the world's telecommunication speeds have increased, the speed of Local Area Networks and other facility-based networks have increased as well. Large data centers and storage area networks have become commonplace, particularly in new facility construction. In many instances, installations that are intended to support super fast transmission of data are no longer being designed and/or implemented with relatively low bandwidth copper cabling. Rather, installations are increasingly incorporating fiber optic transmission systems, at least in part to provide backbone support/infrastructure for new and upgraded installations.
In typical fiber optic structured cabling systems, fiber optic patching typically occurs in an enclosure, e.g., a cabinet. Conventional enclosures/cabinets are generally box-like in shape and include mounting brackets that facilitate mounting with respect to a telecommunication rack, e.g., a 19 inch telecommunication rack. The cabinet also generally includes front and rear doors that are hingedly attached with respect to the cabinet. The rear door is typically hingedly attached to the side or bottom of the cabinet. The front door is generally hingedly attached with respect to the bottom of the cabinet and swings downward. Of note, in typical fiber optic cabinet designs, the hinge mechanisms associated with the front door may not be positioned at the sides of the cabinet, thereby accommodating fiber cables that are mounted with respect to the internal patch panel and exit the enclosure from the sides thereof, i.e., behind the front door.
Cabinet heights are typically quantified in terms of rack units, e.g., 1U, 2U, 3U, etc. A rack unit is generally 1.75 inches in height, and cabinets typically extend up to eight (8) units in height. In the case of a 1U design, i.e., a low profile cabinet, there is typically limited space to include a hinge and accommodate the installation of patch panels and/or MPO (multi-fiber push-on) cassettes. For this reason, 1U cabinets typically have removable doors as opposed to hinged doors. However, the absence of a hinged door is an undesirable configuration because, inter alia, the front door becomes difficult to securely lock and removal is required each time patch cord installation and/or moves, adds or changes are required.
Various hinge designs are disclosed in the patent literature. Exemplary hinge-related disclosures are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,501 to Lautenschlager et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,265 to Grass; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,612 to Stone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,482 to Grabber; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,906 to Matteau. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,460 to Nook et al. discloses a security system for dispensing racks, e.g., racks for display of cigarette cartons. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,339 to Lerman discloses an advantageous rack-based door mounting system. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,855 to Franklin et al. discloses a slide/swing security door that includes frame and a door which is mounted to the frame such that the door is pivotally movable toward and away from the cabinet frame and is also vertically slidable. The door is vertically slidable between a first position, in which a series of slits are aligned with corresponding shelves so that product may be dispensed, to a second position, in which the slits are not aligned with the shelves and product is inaccessible.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for enhanced hinge systems and/or hinge designs that facilitate cabinet access, particularly in connection with low profile cabinetry. A further need remains for door designs for use with low profile cabinets, e.g., fiber optic cabinets, that facilitate access to internal components, e.g., patch panels and the like. Still further, a need remains for fiber optic cabinetry designs that include hingedly mounted front and rear doors, wherein access to internal componentry is facilitated despite a low profile design therefore. These and other needs are satisfied by the disclosed hinge systems/hinge designs and associated door/cabinet assemblies and sub-assemblies, as will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the description which follows.